


Kapche-Lanka

by tyberiousDuctor



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyberiousDuctor/pseuds/tyberiousDuctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in sub-zero temperature doesn't have Kircheis or Reinhard worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kapche-Lanka

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble because these two have me hooked and I love them
> 
> This takes place during the Silver Valley Gaiden arc during what was technically their first mission, and their captain had orders to kill Reinhard. If you haven't seen it yet I highly advise you do, I enjoy it a lot!
> 
> I hope to continue to have the energy to write more about them

Kircheis fiddled with the knobs of the control console in front of him. Reinhard watched him intently, trusting that if anyone would be able to fix it, it would be the man next to him.

"It's no good, Lord Reinhard. Everything is completely dead."

The blonde crossed his arms and huffed, knowing exactly who sabotaged their tank.

They'd been stuck in the snow for several hours now after being sent alone on a mission that was now clearly nothing but a ploy for sabotage, or better yet, to get them killed. They'd already settled in by now, expecting to at least sleep overnight in the now-dead contraption, but Reinhard had a good feeling about starting it again and asked Kircheis to try one last time, obviously to no avail. He sighed and crossed his arms, sitting back in his seat.

"I'm sorry, Lord-" Kircheis started but Reinhard waved a hand at him.

"This isn't your fault, Kircheis. I'm not discouraged with you at all, I'm discouraged that the Captain gave us more than just a punishment. He's trying to get rid of us, and I never pictured myself dying on a dead planet like this."

"You're right, you won't die here." Kircheis smiled without thinking, "If anything, you deserve to die among the stars. Or someplace that you've fought hard for; someplace that can hold all the ambition you have in your eyes."

The other glanced at him with surprised but icy eyes, and Kircheis realized he was rambling and speaking the thoughts he should've kept in his head. Suddenly the tips of his ears felt hot. "Not... That you deserve to die at all, Lord Reinhard."

Reinhard erupted in laughter--seeing the red head fumble over his own words and get embarrassed like that was both charming and endearing, and it was obvious that he was only trying to alleviate Reinhard's negative thoughts--and it worked. Kircheis gave a chuckle as well, but only because Reinhard's seemed to be contagious, and just seeing him smile was a blessing enough. However, to see him laugh so much... was a rare commodity for even Kircheis to see anymore, and it made him just as happy. If he had to speak honestly, he might even say that he could feel his own heart beat a little faster at the sight.

"You always know just what to say, don't you?" The seriousness and contemplation of their death had been wiped away from his face, at least for the time being. He took a sip of his coffee and his face lost it's cheerfulness again. With no means of reheating the already lacking military coffee, it tasted like room temperature sludge now. He sighed, his breath visible in the chilled air. Kircheis noticed the disgruntled look on his face.

"More coffee?" He began to reach for the pot, but the blonde waved his hand.

"Don't bother, it's not even warm anymore." He crossed his arms again, almost seeming to curl into himself ever so slightly.

"Are you cold, My Lord?" Kircheis noticed the way he pressed into his own seat, seeming to search for some source of heat against it. He shook his head.

"I'll be fine, I'm not going to freeze." There was a content silence that fell between them, Kirchies simply watching him and Reinhard looking in his direction, but instead concentrating his hearing on the blizzard outside. "You should sleep, Kircheis. We need to take shifts just in case the enemy attacks."

Kircheis agreed without a word and pulled the lever on his seat to recline his chair back. He closed his eyes and suddenly it hit him just how long of a day he'd had and how much he really did need sleep. He could feel himself falling into a deep sleep, he could've sworn he even dreamed in the amount of time. He slept soundly until he suddenly felt a presence next to him and woke up to see Reinhard crouching beside him, snow covering his shoulders.

"How long was I asleep?" Kircheis was definitely awake now, a little worried even.

"Only a few minutes, sorry to wake you." He saw that the others eyes were drawn to his shoulder and brushed the snow away. "Don't worry, it's nothing, I just went to check the sensors we put out with the portable computer and then came back." He looked at him for a moment, and when he continued to give him a worried stare and said nothing in reply he took a step back. "You should go back to sleep. Sorry to wake you."

He almost sounded disappointed, Kircheis thought. Sometimes Reinhard acted like a child--he would pout if he didn't get his way, but he wouldn't throw a tantrum. It was hard to recognize what he actually wanted at times because he would never say directly what he wanted, he would make the other person guess for it, and if they didn't get it right he would sulk silently. Luckily, Kircheis had almost too much experience with this. Kircheis rolled onto his side and backed himself to the edge of his chair as much as he could and lifted the armrest on the other side as an invitation to the blonde. It left just enough room for him to squeeze in. The childish look he had disappeared once he noticed the invitation and moved towards him.

The only way for them to both fit was for Reinhard to squeeze in and press himself right against the redhead, but that was fine with both of them. It was nothing new, after all. Sharing a room at the base, Kircheis often woke up to find that the other man had slipped into his bed at some point during the night and loosely wrapped an arm around his torso to pull himself close. Sometimes Kircheis slipped into Reinhard's bed with no recollection of doing so during the night, and just assumed that even in sleep he knew he was drawn to him. However, he was convinced that Reinhard was fully coherent when he joined the redhead in bed, no matter how much he denied it. Really, it was a very innocent gesture of how much affection they had for one another, and Kircheis loved being in his presence and waking up next to him.

"You shouldn't have gone out there without me." He wasn't scolding him, it was the exact opposite; Kircheis spoke and smiled so gently at him, brushing off a bit of snow on his back that he'd missed. It almost flustered Reinhard for some reason, but he wasn't some high school girl and he had control over it, at least he told himself.

He hugged an arm around him loosely and was shocked at just how cold the other's jacket was from being outside for such a short amount of time. He tightened the grip around him and started rubbing his back, trying to generate even just a little heat on him.

Kircheis was too gentle of a soul, too good of a man to sometimes be around Reinhard, who constantly needed his voice behind him to calm his temper and rationalize things. Reinhard thought he was too good for him, but he could never voice that in fear that Kircheis would realize it was true. Reinhard pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and instead closed what little of a gap there was between them with a kiss as a 'thank you' for reading his mind and warming him.

Kircheis returned the kiss happily, pushing even further and dipping his tongue into his mouth. The blonde moaned quietly into him, threading his fingers into red curls, just like he always did. When he released him, Reinhard felt dazed but warm and it was like he'd never even went out into the snow in the first place.

"You should go back to sleep." He finally said and closed his eyes, his fingers never ceasing to wrap around those soft curls

"And you?"

"No, I'm not sleeping yet. I don't need to, just closing my eyes is all."

Kircheis leaned in to give him a few more lazy pecks in his lips before falling asleep rather quickly again, still pressed very closely to the other, both giving and receiving warmth and comfort. The slender hand on his head was definitely a factor in lulling him back into a nap.

No, Reinhard didn't need to sleep right now, if at all during this failed mission. Despite closing his eyes for a few moments he was still conscious. When he opened his eyes again the man next to him seemed to be sleeping very soundly already, and even while he slept he could watch him and know that he was just as kind and gentle in his dreams.

No, Reinhard didn't need to sleep, he was fine exactly where he was.


End file.
